random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki RPG/ Music
Don't go randomly editing this, it could possibly confuse me while making this if someone changes something I already added in, something I didn't even plan on is added, or if something I did add was changed. File:Christmas NiGHTS into dreams... Music Jack Frost's Chime Complete Ver.|Alaska Overworld File:Croc 1 Music Icy World Outside|Alaskan Village File:Twinkle Snow Modern - Sonic Generations Remix|Alaska Battle Theme File:Sonic Unleashed "Holoska Hub Day" Music|Outside of the Alaskan Village File:Mr L's Theme-0|Digit/Anti-Holy Trinity's Theme File:Burning Hearts (Burning Rangers Theme) - Sonic Pinball Party|Battle Theme 1 File:Mario and Sonic At London 2012 Olympic Games OST - Athletic Quiz|Battle Theme 2 File:Black Tornado - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword|Near Boss/Danger File:Boss Fight 1 - Kid Icarus Uprising|Fight Against Generic Boss File:Angry Aztec Race - Donkey Kong 64|A Timed Section File:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 "Splash Hill Zone" Music|Terrible Music Used to Kill an Enemy File:Mystic Mansion - Sonic Heroes Music Extended|Creepy Place File:Rhythm Thief Original Soundtrack - Theme of Napoleon|Cutscene - Diabolical Crap File:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity - Boss Battle|Cutscene - Spoilers File:Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door Music ~ We Believe in You, Mario!|Cutscene - Generic Hope Scene File:12 - Lose My Way ~ Goof Troop Soundtrack|Cutscene - Opening File:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST 32 - Event 7|Cutscene - Spoiler File:Dieb Outlaw Thief - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 3DS Gates to Infinity Musik|Cutscene - WTF IS HAPPENING? File:Sonic Riders "Digital Dimension" Music Request-0|Cyber Realm 1 File:Paper Mario TTYD OST - X-Naut Moon Base|Cyber Realm 2 File:Dive Into Gravity Crimson Crater and Security Corridor|Cyber Realm 3 File:Adventure Time 3DS Music - I Am So Determined You Have No Idea|Dungeon Theme File:Crystal Story OST - 02 Battle Theme|Filler Castle Battle Theme File:Super Mario RPG Forest Maze Remix (4 or 5 Guitars?)|Forest Maze Battle Theme File:Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze|Forest Maze File:Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Music Forest Nature Area|Forest Village File:Kirby & The Amazing Mirror - Nature Area Remix|Forest Village/Maze Mission File:Sonic Generations "Classic Crisis City" Music-0|Forest of Flames File:Super Mario Galaxy 2 "Atomic Clock Galaxy" (Fanmade Theme)-0|Gaben and CC00's Lab File:Adventure Time 3DS Music - A Hero Is Made|Gaben Rides a Horse File:Keroro RPG - Keroro's House|Home File:Kingdom Hearts Music - Wonderland|Mannersland File:Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII Music - Victory Fanfare|Mission Complete File:Klonoa 2 - Volk Burning|MS Paint World Battle Theme File:Super Paper Mario Music- Whoa Zone|MS Paint Zone Overworld File:Mega Man 25th Anniversary Techno CD Dr. Wily Stage 2 (MM9)|Spoilers File:Adventure Time 3DS Music - Ye Olde Raided Towne|PokeTown File:Professor Layton & The Curious Village Soundtrack - Puzzle|Puzzles File:Sonic Unleashed "Apotos - Windmill Isle Day" Music|Route 1 - 2 File:NiGHTS Journey of Dreams Music Delight City (Chase Mission)|Route 3 File:The Denpa Men OST Battle|S&K's Battle Ship File:Sonic Adventure DX Music Egg Carrier|S&K's Airship File:Pokemon Black White Music - Emotion|Sad Theme File:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity - Job Clear!|Job Complete/Happy Theme File:Mission 4 (Balloon Park) - Sonic Generations Music Extended|Missions and Sidequests File:LIGHT remade with organya|Space File:Sonic 3 Music Bonus stage|Special Stage File:Cave Story 3D music - Mimiga Town-0|Plaza File:Groose's Theme - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword|Theme of Barney File:Faster Stronger Better Gaben|Theme of Gaben File:Melty Blood Actress Again OST - Actors Anteroom|Theme of RB File:Metal Sonic Boss Remastered - Sonic 4|Theme of Shadow File:Kingdom Hearts - Dearly Beloved - Yoko Shimomura|Title Theme File:Klonoa 2 - King of Sorrow|Towers and Castles File:Sonic Unleashed "Eggman Boss" Music-0|Vs. Barney File:SSBB - Victory Road - Pokémon Ruby Sapphire|Vs. Charitard File:Sonic BTS'12 OST 2-08 Flight of the... Thing - For Perilous Paradise Boss Act-0|Vs. Digit Triad File:Pokemon Black and White Music - Final N Battle-0|Vs. E.T. File:Megaman X5 - Cyber Maze Core (Sigma's Stage)-0|Vs. ??? File:Cave Story 3D music - Oppression|Vs. Pooh File:Vs. Iris - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Music Extended|Vs. RB File:With Me ~Massive Renka Remix~|Vs. ????? File:Awesome Video Game Music 20 Boss Battle (Battle & Get! Pokemon Typing DS)|Vs. ??? File:Super Paper Mario Music- Francis Battle|Vs. S&K File:LEAKED! SONIC ADVENTURE 3 MAIN THEME!|Vs. SANIC File:For True Story (feat. Everett Bradley) - Second Sonic vs. Shadow Battle Theme from Sonic Adventure 2-0|Vs. Shadow File:Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance OST - Disc 2 - 06. Gigabyte Mantis|Vs. Virus 1/2 File:Mega Man 25th Anniversary Rock CD Dr. Wily Stage 1 (MM2)|Vs. Virus 3 File:Adventure Time 3DS Music - Grassland Overworld|World Map Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Mario Category:Pokemon Category:Kirby Category:Sonic